


Happy New Year

by Manaeh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: /cough/, A lot - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Well - Freeform, and that spills out, for the detective Reed, happy new year, something about cuming inside... a lot, this is a threesome yeah, this was an ask from my tumblr again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaeh/pseuds/Manaeh
Summary: How did you spend your time for the new year's eve? Gavin found a pleasant way to not celebrate alone his. He really enjoyed the party, and so did his two friends.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> As said in tags, it's once again an answer to an ask from my rp Tumblr...

What a good way to celebrate the New Year?

And those two guys would probably not deny him.

On his hands and knees, Gavin Reed was really busy… Used by two of his sides…

Four hands were running on him, the first pair was on his face. One around his jaw, the other one was in his hair. The second pair was around his hips, thumbs pressing on his lower back, making him arch.

He didn’t really know for how long they were in this position, but his arms and his legs were confirming that it been a while. Those two guys were resistant..!

None of them wanted to be the first to give up, to come and Gavin was both enchanted and desperate to hear them laughing and arguing together while both of them were fucking him…

“Look at him” was saying the one in his mouth, “he seems exhausted…”

“I’m sure he can handle it a little while longer, you can, isn't?” was sayimg back the other one in his back.

Unable to answer, he just let out a long whine, his throat burning at each thrust.

“See!” was saying the first one, “he can’t even answer!”

“He can’t answer because you are in his mouth man…” said the other with a laugh.

Making a huge effort, Gavin raised a hand to reach the one in front of him, on his hip, turning wet eyes to him. It was a silent and desperate pleading for a relief…

“Geez…look at his eyes! He can’t handle anymore…”

“Maybe, but… I… will… not… give… it… up… first…” After each word, the one in his back was pushing harder into him, making all his body move, making the length in his mouth sinking deeper and deeper.

“You sadistic bitch… ah…” answered the one in the front, tilting his head in a long moaning.

Gritting his teeth, the second added.

“Let say we come together…?” Gavin barely heard the other’s answer, too overwhelmed by the situation. It was too much… He couldn’t help and came first… He almost fell, but the two others kept him in place. The detective was dizzy and spaced out less a minute… He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt the both other guys bent above him. They were kissing, still into him.

And then… they came.

Oh, they didn’t really come at the same time… First, the one behind him.

Gavin could feel the hot liquid filling him, his lower abdomen bulged. It made him gasp around the length in his mouth. At this very moment, the other one came too, in the depths of his throat. He slid back and stop at Gavin’s teeth, making sure that he was filling the detective’s mouth.

“Be a good boy and swallow it all, will ya’?” Easy to say… Still on his hands and knees because of the two others’ grip still on him, Gavin was feeling the cum spilling out and flowing between his legs, along his shaking thighs.

He did his best to swallow. But, man! He couldn’t take all of it! He felt the sticky liquid overflew his lips, spilled out all along his chin, running along his neck to his chest…

Finally, the two others freed him. He gently fell on the large carpet on the floor. His knees were burnt, his wrists were in pain and he was still feeling liquids running from his inside… Four hands came to him again, but to stroke, to cover him, some words he could barely hear reached his ears. Gavin slowly smiled. What a Happy New Year…


End file.
